percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of War: Characters
CHARACTERS Tony Pierce: Nick names: Son of War, Hot Head Immortal Parent: Ares Weapon: Bane (tempered steel scythe with a little bit of celestial bronze) Special Powers: Fits of Rage Quote: "You mess with me, you die. I mess with you, you die." Relationships: Rhea- best friend; Reece-best friend; Ares-father; Pontiac-mortal enemy Rhea Berns: Nick names: Wolf girl Immortal Parent: Unknown Weapon: Wolf Form, An ancient blade made from Olympian Marble named Romulus, Leoniads- a celestail bronze sword Special Powers: Wolf Form, wolf instincts Quote: "All bark and all bite." Relationships: Tony-best friend/secret crush; Reece-best friend; Lupa- foster mother; The Legion of Wolves-family and organization Reece Evergreen: Nick names: Speedster, Quickfoot Immortal Parent: Hermes Weapon: An imperial gold/celestial bronze caduceus with two snakes (Slithe-gold/Slime-silver) Speical Powers: Good at healing, super fast Quote: "What do you want? A cookie?" Relationships: Tony- best friend; Rhea-best friend/secret crush; Hermes-father; Scar-mortal enemy Pontiac: Nick names: Sledge, Hammer Time, The Burner Immortal Parent: Vulcan Weapon: Fire Special Powers: Fire Quote: "Fire is the key to death. And Death is the key to power..." Relationships: Vulcan-father; Tony-mortal enemy; Army of Ember- his minion army; Scar- right-hand man Scar: Nick names: none Immortal Parent: Ares Weapon: The Scab (giant blade that extends into a million other blades) Special Powers: Fits of Rage Quote: ".............................................." Relationships: Ares-father; Pontiac-leader and master Lupa: Role: Foster mother of Rhea who also happens to be her great-great-great-great grandmother. She is also the Leader of the Legion of Wolves Quote: "Only the strong survive..." Ares/ Mars Ultor: Nick names: The God of War, the Strong One, The Destroyer, His Redness Role: Tony and Scar's father, God of War Quote: "It's a dog eat dog world out there, son. And I'm one of those hungry dogs... so watch your back..." THE LEGION OF WOLVES: What is the Legion of Wolves? The LOW is the highest society of men, women, children, and wolves. Only wolves, descendants and people with the blood of the wolf can be a part of it. Rhea is a part of it, and she must pass the Trials if she is to truly discover her destiny. Romulus: Nick names: Rom, Hippie, Weirdo Immortal Parent: none Weapon: Romulus (blade made of Olympian Marble) which was passed down to Rhea, wolf form Special Powers: Wolf Form Quote: "LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!" Relationships: unknown Sybl: Nick names: unkown Immortal Parent: unknown if she even has a parent (is she human?) Weapon: None Special Powers: Speaks prophecies and can survive that long in Rom's attic Quote: doesn't talk Relationships: Romulus- she lives in his attic (maybe she's renting out a room?) Hermes/ Mercury: Nick names: The Messenger, the Speedster, The Healing One Role: Reece's father, messenger of the gods Quote: ".........Peace and War, which one to choose?" Eurus/ Vulturnus: Nick names: The god of the east wind, the rain god, Lord of the East Role: The god of the east wind and rains Quote: "You. Will. Bow." Category:Character Category:Son of War Category:The Son of War